kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aerith Gainsborough
Aerith Gainsborough (jap. エアリス・ゲインズブール, Earisu Geinzubūru; anfangs als Aeris in westliche Buchstaben übertragen), eine Blumenverkäuferin aus Midgar, ist eine geheimnisvolle junge Frau mit großem Potential. Aerith schließt sich Cloud an, nachdem er ihr in einer Kirche in Sektor 5 beinahe auf den Kopf gefallen wäre. Als ihr Bodyguard soll er ihr zur Seite stehen, da Shin-Ra reges Interesse an ihr aufzuweisen scheint, da sie vom alten Volk abstammt. Sie wird in den Kampf um den Planeten mitreingezogen und stirbt, als sie Heilig, die ultimative weiße Magie, beschwor. Aerith ist als einzige dazu in der Lage, den Planeten vor dem Einschlag des Meteors zu schützen, den Sephiroth heraufbeschworen hatte. Dies wird durch den Einsatz der Weißen Substanz ermöglicht, die Aerith bereits zu Beginn des Spieles als Haarschmuck trägt und die bei ihrem Tod in den sogenannten Lebensstrom fällt. In Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII lernte sie Zack kennen, als dieser (genau wie Cloud in Final Fantasy VII) vom Himmel und damit auch durch ihre Kirche fiel. Die beiden verband ein enges Verhältnis, und obwohl sie in Final Fantasy VII ihre Beziehung mit Zack herunterspielen will, sind die beiden weiterhin gute Freunde. Charakter Aerith ist sanft und ruhig, aber ist auch sehr stur. Wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, lässt sie es nicht mehr los. Allerdings ist sie sehr nachdenklich, sie vermeidet Kämpfe, so oft wie möglich, und verabscheut Gewalt. Das kann man auch an ihren Waffen sehen, mit denen man sich zwar verteidigen, aber niemanden töten kann. Sie ist überlegt und besonnen, doch ebenso willensstark. Aerith erinnert oft an eine gütige Mutter, weswegen sie auch von Kadaj als auch von Cloud am Ende von Advent Children Mutter genannt wird, und sie sich darüber beschwert. Sie wirkt auf andere immer heiter und positiv, sie hegt keine Vorurteile und ist sehr offen zu anderen. Sie schafft es den kleinsten Funken Optimismus zu bewahren und über Situationen zu scherzen, die nun wirklich nicht mehr witzig sind. Von allen Charakteren aus Final Fantasy VII ist sie die ehrlichste Person der gesamten Party, sowohl zu sich selbst als auch zu anderen. Ihre Worte sind tiefgründig und voller Bedeutung. Anders als Cloud, der erst, als schon das halbe Spiel vorbei ist, erkennt, dass er sich über seine Vergangenheit belogen hat, lebt sie einfach in den Tag hinein, ohne sich zu fragen warum und weshalb. Sie akzeptiert die Dinge, wie sie sind. Sie sagt oft und gerne, was ihr durch den Kopf geht und was sie von Dingen und Situationen hält. Gerade diese natürliche Offenheit lässt andere ihre Nähe suchen, da sie wissen, dass sie sich nicht verstellen wird. Auftritte Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII In Before Crisis hat sie nur eine Nebenrolle. Der Spieler steht zufällig an ihrem Haus, als sie von Soldaten von AVALANCHE gejagt wird. Nachdem sie zusammen durch die Slums fliehen, und nebenbei kurz ihre Materia verliert, wird sie von AVALANCHE zu ihrer Anführerin Elfé gebracht, um ihnen das verheißene Land zu zeigen. Da sie aber nicht wusste, wo es ist, kann sie ihnen nicht helfen, und Fuhito wird wütend auf sie. Elfé nimmt sie jedoch in Schutz. Nachdem auch der Spielerturk durch ihre Kirche knallt und in die Blumen fällt, bricht Elfé zusammen und sie verlassen die Kirche. Aerith wird vom Spieler nach Hause gebracht. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII thumb|120px|Aerith in Crisis Core In Crisis Core hat sie eine weitaus größere Rolle, ist sie dort doch mit Zack zusammen. Als dieser (wie Cloud später in FFVII) durch das Dach ihrer Kirche knallt, will er ihr ihre Güte mit einem Date vergelten. Das ist auch die Stelle, wo Zack ihr ihr Haarband kauft, was nun zu ihrem Markenzeichen wird. Zack kommt nun öfters zu ihr und beklagt in ihrer Kirche Angeals Tod. Nachdem er seit dem Nibelheimvorfall in ein Labor eingesperrt war und ausbrach, auf der Flucht vor Shin-Ra ist, erinnert er sich an sie und beschließt, nach Midgar zu gehen. Er sieht sie niemals wieder, doch sie schrieb in der Zeit, wo er eingeschlossen war, 89 Briefe, nur der letzte davon erreicht ihn. Daraufhin will er zu ihr, doch vorher stirbt er. Final Fantasy VII In Final Fantasy VII ist sie einer der Protagonisten, und lebt in den Slums, einem Viertel in Midgar. Cloud trifft sie als Blumenverkäuferin, und kauft eine Blume von ihr. Später fällt er durch ihre Kirche. Nach einiger Zeit suchen sie zusammen die schwarze Substanz, um Sephiroth, den einstigen Helden von SOLDAT, daran zu hindern, Meteor zu beschwören. Der Plan scheitert, und Cloud gibt ihm die schwarze Substanz. Daraufhin verabschiedet sie sich von Cloud, um zum Tempel des Alten Volkes zu reisen und dort Heilig einzusetzen. Sie schafft es, Heilig zu beschwören, doch als Cloud sich weigert, sie umzubringen, tötet Sephiroth sie durch einen Stich durch ihr Rückgrat. Nach einem Kampf gegen ein Monster JENOVAs bestattet Cloud Aerith im See des Alten Volkes. Später, als Meteor die Welt bedroht und Heilig zu schwach ist, um ihn aufzuhalten, kontrolliert sie den Lebensstrom und rettet so den Planeten. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children thumb|181px|Aerith in Advent Children In Advent Children ist sie zwar tot, spielt dafür jedoch eine überragende Rolle: sie ist es, die Cloud aus seiner Trauer holt, die Kranken vom Geostigma heilt und ihm die Kraft gibt, gegen Bahamut SIN zu kämpfen. Ihr wird gewaltige Kraft zugesprochen, genauso wie in der Novelle "Maiden who Travels the Planet" und "Der Blick nach vorn". Limitbrecher Aerith hat zahlreiche Limitbrecher, die alle etwas mit der Erde, dem Planeten oder Heilung an sich zu tun haben. Ihr letzter Limitbrecher ist Große Lehre, der ebenfalls einen Auftritt in Advent Children hat, wo sie vom Lebensstrom aus die Menschen vom Geostigma heilt. Außer Böses Versiegeln sind alle Limitbrecher nur auf Heilung beschränkt. Andere Auftritte Kingdom Hearts-Reihe Kingdom Hearts I left|75px Aerith trifft Sora, Donald und Goofy zusammen mit Leon, Yuffie, und Cid in der Stadt Traverse und Hollow Bastion an. Sie versorgt die Freunde oft mit Informationen über das Schlüsselschwert und die verschiedenen Welten, und erst im Manga wird deutlich, wie sehr die Protagonisten mit ihr Freundschaft geschlossen haben. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories hat sie eine Gastrolle, wo sie wie schon in Kingdom Hearts I zusammen mit Leon, Cid und Yuffie vorkommt. Sie alle erinnern sich nicht an Sora, doch Aerith ist die einzige, die erkennt, dass sie nur ein Trugbild von Soras Erinnerungen ist. Sie wird als warmherzige Frau beschrieben, deren sanftes Erscheinen einen unbrechbaren Willen verbirgt. Kingdom Hearts II Hier hat Aerith wieder eine Nebenrolle: Sie ist diejenige, die dem Spieler Vitraga, den mächtigsten Heilzauber, gibt und dabei noch zahlreiche Informationen liefert. Am Ende, in der Sequenz für den Kampf zwischen Sora und Sephiroth sieht man sie mit Cloud, der nun Sephiroth besiegen will und ihr sagt, er wolle nicht, dass sie verletzt werde. Daraufhin entgegnet sie, dass sie an ihn glaubt, und sie trennen sich. Sie lebt die ganze Zeit über in Hollow Bastion. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aerith hat hier einen Auftritt als ein Assist-Charakter, jedoch nur wenn sich der Spieler vorher die Demo-Version namens Dissidia 012 Prologus Final Fantasy gekauft hat. Allein durch Aerith wurde den Spielern diese Version so schmackhaft gemacht, da sie sehr exquisite Fähigkeiten besitzt, sei es den Gegner zu paralysieren, die EX-Leiste sofort aufzufüllen oder den Spieler für eine kurze Zeit unbesiegbar zu machen. Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Aerith kommt in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable als spielbarer Charakter vor. Sie wird zusammen mit Cloud im Opening gezeigt. Literatur Maiden who Travels the Planet Dieser Roman (auch nur unter dem Kürzel Maiden bekannt) handelt von der toten Aerith, die im Lebensstrom viele Charaktere von FFVII wiedertrifft und ihnen die Erlösung gewährt. Am Ende wird beschrieben, wie sie den Lebensstrom übernimmt und mit ihm den Planeten schützt. Die Kurzgeschichte wurde mit Nomuras "Segen" in seiner eigenen Lösungszeitschrift abgedruckt und wurde vom Autor Benny Matsuyama, dem Co-Direktor von Studio Bent Stuff und Autor zahlreicher Final Fantasy Novellen, geschrieben. Der Blick nach vorn Der Roman wurde am 16. April 2009 veröffentlicht, und berichtet über die Ereignisse der zwei Jahre zwischen FFVII und Advent Children. Der Roman beinhaltet: *Case of Denzel — Denzels Geschichte *Case of Tifa — Tifas Geschichte *Case of Tifa — Tifas Geschichte (Revised Edition) *Case of Barret — Barrets Geschichte *Case of Yuffie — Yuffies Geschichte *Case of Nanaki — Nanakis Geschichte *Case of ShinRa — ShinRas Geschichte *Case of Lifestream — Geschichte des Lebensstroms Von Case of Denzel - Denzels Geschichte gibt es sogar eine Verfilmung, diese nennt sich On the Way to a Smile - Episode Denzel. Bei einer Laufzeit von knapp 26 Minuten ist er der zweite Anime von der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, der erste war Last Order: Final Fantasy VII. Dieser Anime wird auf dem nordamerikanischen Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete vorhanden sein. Musik Aerith besitzt ein eigenes Musikstück, das "Aeris´ Theme", welches stets spielt, wenn sich die Handlung um sie dreht. Abwandlungen des Stücks finden sich in den Stücken "Flowers blooming in the Church" und "The Planets Crisis". In Advent Children spielt eine Piano-Version ihres Stückes, sowie das Stück "Water", als sie in der Kirche Clouds Wunden heilt und als sein Handy im See versinkt. Ein weiteres Pianostück findet sich im Album Piano Collections. In Crisis Core heißt ihr Theme "A Flower blooming in the Slums", und wird nun mit Gitarre und Klavier unterlegt. Auch das Stück "Burden to Bear" wird mit ihr assoziiert, da es die Hintergrundmusik ihrer Kirche ist. Zwei Mal wurde ihr Theme orchestriert, einmal auf dem Album Reunion Tracks und einmal in 20020220. Des Weiteren existiert eine gesungene Version des Stücks auf dem Album Suteki da Ne, gesungen von Rikki, mit dem Titel "Pure Heart". Im Album Guitar Solo Best Collections befindet sich ein Gitarrensolo ihres Stückes. Etymologie Der Name Aerith hat viele Bedeutungen. Offiziell ist er ein Anagramm von "I Earth", welches ihre Verbindung zur Erde wohl am Besten ausdrückt. Auch ist die Rede von einer Transkription des Wortes "Earth", woraus "Earisu" wurde und dann auf Englisch "Aeris" gelesen wurde. Aeris heißt auf Lateinisch "von der Luft". Aeris kann aber auch ein Anagramm des Wortes "Aesir" sein - nordische Götter von großer Schönheit, die geschworen haben, Midgar(d) zu beschützen. Trivia *In Crisis Core schlug Zack Aerith vor, bei ihrem nächsten Treffen "mehr pink" zu tragen. Obwohl sie ablehnte, sieht man sie in FFVII, wie sie diesen Ratschlag beherzigt hat. *Da ihre Schleife in Crisis Core ein signifikantes Gehängsel aufweist, dies in einer zukünftigen Szene des Spiels allerdings fehlt, kann man daraus schließen, dass sie ihre Schleife gewechselt haben muss. Tatsächlich wird sie zu verschiedenen Zeiten mit einer türkisen, beigen, pinken, hellrosanen, roten oder gar keiner Schleife gezeigt. Dass in keiner anderen Produktion - egal ob früher oder später - eine solche Gehängselschleife gezeigt wurde, lässt auf eine sehr penible Darstellungsweise ihrer Schleife schließen. *Einige Zeit kursierte ein Gerücht, das "Aeris´ Theme" sei von der "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" inspiriert worden. Beide Stücke besitzen sehr ähnliche Noten, ähnliche Instrumente sowie ähnliche Akkorde. Bis heute gibt es allerdings keine offizielle Stellungnahme. *Im Spiel "Wrath of the Lich King" trifft man auf ein Blumenmädchen namens Aerith Primrose, die Aerith aus FFVII extrem ähnlich sieht. *Aerith wird nur zwei Mal mit offenen Haaren gezeigt: das erste Mal im Original FFVII nach ihrem Tod, als Cloud sie im See bestattet, und das zweite Mal im Kingdom Hearts Manga von Shiro Amano. Obwohl sich Aeriths Zopf bei ihrem Tod löst, zeigt ihr In-Game Sprite weiterhin ihre Schleife. en:Aerith Gainsborough es:Aeris Gainsborough fi:Aeris Gainsborough it:Aerith Gainsborough ja:エアリス・ゲインズブール ru:Аэрис Гейнсборо Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII)